A Stalkers Anniversary
by yaoi-fied
Summary: After the war, Harry wants to makes sure that Severus is okay and breaks into his room to await his return. He comes back each year, gazing upon his one love, knowing his secret can never be found out. [COMPLETE]


**A Stalkers Anniversary **– One shot

A/N: I hope you all like this. The idea just came to me and I had to write it. Please review and tell me what you think. I should be finishing up my other story and writing another one-shot soon, I hope you all will check them out!

--Snarry Love!!--

Harry was deep in thought as he made his way down to the dungeons. It was the day before summer holidays and six years since the downfall of Voldemort. The memorial for all those lost had been hard on everyone, but Harry knew that Severus had suffered the most. They had fought together, Severus taking most of the Unforgivables so Harry could face the Dark Lord.

Harry could still remember the first time Snape had taken the 'Crucio' for him; he'd came to Voldemort's hideout and was confronted with the sight of his friends, surrounded by Death Eaters. Hermione had looked into a corner of the large room, Harry following her gaze, and saw her parents shaking. He had understood then, for Hermione, it was either him or her parents. He stood there as she raised her wand, a light burst from the tip and Harry shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to take him. But it didn't. Instead, one of the Death Eaters jumped out and blocked the spell. In the space of a second, Harry looked into those black eyes, knowing there was a chance that he would never see them again. Then everyone was everywhere, but Snape had been right there beside him at the very end…

Harry snapped out of his daze as he came to Snape's private rooms. He looked around quickly and slipped inside, by passing the wards.

He glanced around the room, thankful that Snape hadn't made it back from the memorial yet, though he knew that was most likely because Poppy had wanted to talk to him about how he was dealing with his emotions.

Harry smiled as he noticed that his favorite closet had been left open and he wouldn't have to pick the lock. He smirked, leave it to Snape to put anti-unlocking charms on something that no one would try the muggle way.

CrAsH!!!

Harry turned back, noticing that Snape had just opened the office door and was on his way into the inner rooms. He rushed to get into the closet, thanking whoever was listening that he was able to close the door just as Snape had opened his.

He watched Snape walk in slowly, unbuttoning his outer cloak as he did. Moaning softly, he watched from his hiding place. He wanted to jump out and welcome this man into his body. Oh, how he wanted to feel the heated flesh of his desires take hold of him and bring him to heaven. He needed it, craved it in his sleep – in every waking moment.

He was once again brought out of his daze as Snape started to undress.

He moaned as he continued to watch Snape let his robes fall to the floor, bringing his hands up slowing to unbutton his outer shirt, opening the tiny clasps one by one.

Harry had to bite his lip to keep the groan from escaping; this was the first time Snape had not gone into the bathroom to change. He was finally going to see the body that had haunted his dreams since the end of the war. Now, six years later, five of which, as a teacher, he was finally going to see! He had dreamt about that hard body, gleaming with sweat. Oh, he wanted this.

He held his breath as Snape slid the heavy black shirt off, only to see he had a white shirt under it. Harry growled in frustration, his cock begging to be touched but refusing to do so until he saw everything.

He watched as Snape turned his back to him and tossed off the white shirt, then moving to the slacks, his socks and shoes forgotten in the other room. Harry sucked in his breath as he watched the black material sliding down the narrow hips; gasping when Snape wiggled a bit to get them down quicker.

Harry's breathing grew shallow as Snape stood up straight, giving Harry the perfect view of his hard cock. Harry grasped his own through his pants as he watched Snape lie back on the bed and spread his legs.

Harry thought he was going to die when Snape touched himself. This was it. This was the closest thing he would get to ever being with the man he loved.

He watched as Snape moaned, arching into his hand, rubbing softly and tossing his head back. His hand worked fast, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room. Moans echoed off the rough stonewalls, creating a wonderful harmony to the erotic images Harry was witnessing.

Harry smiled sadly as he looked at Snape's face, knowing that look would never be for him. But he couldn't help being selfish as he watched Snape slide two fingers into his hole; he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. The look of pure pleasure on Snape's face was enough to send Harry over the edge.

A cry of release from Snape overwhelmed any sound Harry had made, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he saw Snape relax onto the bed.

Harry sighed and pulled his fathers cloak back around himself and picked up a clear potion off of the floor of the large closet, thankful that Snape loved his work so much, and gulped it down in one go. Within seconds, his skin cooled and the sweat was cleaned. He smiled and quietly left the chamber…

----------------------------------------SSHP

Snape smirked in a somewhat sad way and got up. Walking over to the closet, he peered inside and replaced the missing potion, knowing it would be needed again. As he stood back up he said softly, "Happy Anniversary, Harry."

A/N: I don't know what caused me to write this, but here it is.

Please review!


End file.
